beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Suceress
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beyond Borders: Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 19:49, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I just sent a message to my friend to ask her for the info. She probably won't see it until the morning so we'll have to wait. Hopefully she'll be able to see it.Suceress (talk) 05:59, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, by some strange miracle, I was able to find an open casting page through google, and found out that for episode 6, writer= Matthew Lau; Director= Alec Smight :) Thank you so much for being willing to help me; I'll definitely ask you if I need help with episode 7. Thank you so much for your kindness! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 02:03, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Addressed Suceress to ask for more info on a casting call for episode 5, to help obtain the info of the episode's writer and director. Hi, Suceress. I understand you have access to the casting calls website. I'm not sure if you follow this one in particular, www.nowcasting.com, but it lists the title for episode 5 of Beyond Borders, being "The Ballad of Nick & Kat". If you can access this site as a member, and possibly get past the link which would lead anyone else to a login page, I'm sure it would list the writer and director. If you get this message in time and you have the time to do so, it would be greatly appreciated. Even if I knew who is writing and directing the episode, I would not yet create an episode page until I can confirm the title as I usually do with Ian Woolf or other cast/crew over Twitter. Anyhow, if you can access that info, that would be awesome. It would save Rick and Ian from being bothered by me once again... lol Thank you very much. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 22:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, SevereCMaddictBF. Unfortunately, I do not personally have access to the casting call sites, but a friend of mine has access to some and she shares the info with me and then I share the title, director, and writer info here. I can ask her if that is a site she can use and whether or not she has read the casting call for that episode yet.Suceress (talk) 16:44, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I asked her and she found the casting call. Writer: Danielle Nathanson Director: Jeremiah ChechikSuceress (talk) 23:03, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me with that info! You are a very kind and resourceful person; I absolutely love learning the writer/director info in advance, I find it makes me so much for excited to see the episodes! Right now, on that same site, www.nowcasting.com/nowcasting.php the info is available (restrictively) for episode 6, entitled "Citizens of the World". I'd love if you could ask your friend to find that info for you from wherever she can, it would be very much appreciated! I'm very curious to know who's writing and directing this episode with such an interesting title! If you can let me know what you find out as soon as you have the time, that would be amazing! You're a great contributor to the CM and BB wikias, and consequently keeping Criminal Minds fans everywhere well-informed! Thank you so much for your help and don't worry, I will not make it a habit to bother you! :p Thanks again and with much sincerity! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 18:06, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Wow, thank you so much, Suceress! That is so nice of you! And your friend! I'm excited to find out! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 10:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) No problem, SevereCMAddict. I'm glad you found the info. I'll let you know if I see any more info. My internet wasn't cooperating much yesterday so I didn't get to check things. Suceress (talk) 11:18, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Suceress! I can really use your help again! If it's not too much trouble, can you see if your friend can use her resources and find out who's writing and directing episode 7? It's now on casting call websites like Nowcasting.com. I'm increasingly curious to know every time I see a new episode posted lol. I really appreciate your willingness to help me! Please let me know when you get the chance if your friend can find out this info. Thank you SO much! :) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 01:34, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, SevereCMADdictBF. The writer and director for the episode have already been added to the wiki. I updated it last night when I saw the info and before I saw this message. The writer is Adam Glass and the director is Rod Holcomb.Suceress (talk) 23:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Suceress! Gretings! Hope you enjoyed the premiere as much as I did! Thank you so much for replying to my message for episode 7; it seems as though Season One, Episode 8 of Beyond Borders was never added to the casting sites. Episode 9 of Season 1 is finally on NowCasting.com and presumably similar casting sites to which your friend has access; can you see if you can discover who is writing this episode? I'm hoping Rick Dunkle or Tim Clemente will write a script this time! Maybe Larry Teng or Tawnia McKiernan will finally direct their episode(s). I would really appreciate your help; thank you! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 22:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Suceress! I left you a DM, could you check it when you get the chance please? Also, CM 1111 and BB 108 (yep, out of order) are on NowCasting.com. Hope to hear from you at your soonest convenience! :) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 02:42, October 16, 2015 (UTC)